


Unknown Summer

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: School of Rock (2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has changed a lot since middle school. No one recognizes her when she sees the band play for the last time. Freddy sees someone beautiful at the concert. Not knowing she was Summer. The band goes to her school to find Freddy's mystery girl. They see Summer. I don't own the movie or the characters from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Summer

Summer never knew why she did it. Why she faked having a terrible singing voice when Dewey had "auditioned" the whole class for parts in the band. Know Summer was graduating high school with a voice scholarship to Julliard. No one knew she had a beautiful voice because she had moved to New Jersey while the rest of her friends had stayed in Long Island, New York. Summer had not stayed in touch with a couple of her friends and she followed the bands and band-mates progress.

Summer knew Dewey and "the real" Ned Shneebly were running a very successful after school music program. Dewey had married the elementary and middle school principle Rosalie Mullins, they were really happy. Zach was about to become one of the youngest guitar players who opens for those really famous bands. The rest of the band was also doing really well. They all either had scholarships to wonderful schools or had record deals and things like that. They had all moved on, even Summer.

Summer had changed a lot in the four years since middle school. She wasn't the geeky know-it-all she had been, she still got straight A+s and was very smart. According to Summer's Boyfriend she was drop dead beautiful. Jake, her boyfriend, also said she was the hottest thing in school. Summer didn't elieve him. If any of the band-mates saw her know no one would recognize her.

* * *

Jake was taking Summer to his favorite band's last concert. Summer didn't know who the band was. She was in for a big surprise. Jake could not stop talking about this band. Apparently they had been on the "seen" for about 4 years.

Summer and Jake walked into the concert and noticed a huge crowd by the stage. The drums started. Everything went silent.


End file.
